


Sabriel Week 2019

by GabrielLives



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O, Angels, Azazel - Freeform, Baby Sam Winchester, Blood, Blowjobs, Boy King of Hell Sam Winchester, Complete, Demon Blood, Demons, Exhaustion, First Kiss, Flashbacks, Fourth of July, Gabriel as Loki, Gabriel is a Little Shit, Heavens leader gabriel, Kissing, Knotting, M/M, Mentions of Fangirls, Not so secret meetings, PTSD, Panic Attack, Sabriel Week 2019, Sam Reads Fanfiction, Sex, Smut, Supportive Sam, True Forms, all tags to be updated as the week progresses, depictions of injuries, depowered gabriel back from a hunt, gabriel is handsy, norse god gabriel, thigh fucking, writer!sam winchester, writers block
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-05-31 07:04:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19420906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielLives/pseuds/GabrielLives
Summary: These are my fics for Sabriel Week.Day 1: Hurt/ComfortDay 2: A/B/O (explicit)Day 3: Canon Fix itDay 4: Free dayDay 5: Boy King/Leader of HeavenDay 6: Roomates/Neighbors (semi-explicit)Day 7:True Form/Wings (explicit)





	1. Hurt/Comfort

Some days, the main door to the Bunker is as quiet as a mouse. Dean’s weird nesting functions kicked in high gear and he greases the hinges or some shit like that. That is what Gabriel needed right now. A quiet door that will silently welcome him home. 

Instead he got the nosiest fucking door in existence. The creaking and groaning of metal on metal seemed to be reverberating through the whole Bunker. 

Gabriel’s winced as he closed the heavy door, his whole body tensing up with the thunderous _creak_ ** _slink_** of the latch. Which was absolutely the wrong thing to do. Injuries made themselves re-known, screamed at the depowered archangel that they hadn't magically disappeared in the last few hours. 

Gabriel’s entire body  _ hurt _ . 

Each step he took down the winding staircase was agony, a hiss pressing past his clenched teeth with each slow stride. God,  _ breathing _ hurt. Every breath in and out sending rippling pain down to his toes and back up to his bruised and bloody face. Not that he had taken the time to assess his face. Seeing all that gore on himself was something that he definitely didn't want to see. Avoiding his own gaze was as easy as pushing the car’s rear view mirror away; or as easy as it can be when you can barely lift your arms above your head without passing out from the strain.

He knew he was in a bad way. 

The quiet darkness of his room was calling to him. Gabriel’s bed was a safe haven where all he wanted to do was collapse and check out for a while. Let himself pass out until the pain faded or the next apocalypse came and went. 

He had every intention of shuffling his way there, but Gabriel’s weak legs barely limped their way past the first chair by the map table before he couldn't go any further. The second chair he passed caught his weight, wheels sliding and jarring him against the table with a groan.

As the fresh wave of hurt dwindled to a manageable level, Gabriel sank into the worn leather chair with a heavy sigh. He tried to let tight muscles relax, reveled in the fact that he was still even fucking  _ alive _ . The background noises and clicking button lights of the Bunker soothed him, lulled him into a state of calm as he closed his eyes and laid his head back. 

“Hey, Gabriel. Nice to see you back.”

_ Ah, fuck. _

“Sam,” Gabriel grumbled, though his tone suggested he was far from pleased to see the hunter.

“How’d the hunt go?” 

Gabriel listened as Sam’s footsteps came in from the library. He could hope that Sam would take a throw away answer and let him be. But, unfortunately, he knew Sam better than that, and he turned his face away to hide his injuries from Sam as he came closer.

“Oh, you know, a werewolf here, a thrilling fight there. All in all a boring night.”

“Jesus, Gabe!” Sam rounded his chair, and Gabriel suppressed a frown at Sam’s concerned tone, eyes still focused across the room. “You look like shit!”

“Come on, I know I’m no looker, Sam, but-”

Gabriel was cut off with a strong hand on his chin, firm yet gentle fingers pulling Gabriel’s face around so he had to look at Sam. He expected disappointment, for Sam to say  _ if you can't cut it, get out _ . But the sadness in his eyes, the soft movement of a thumb rubbing along his stubbled cheek, the frown on Sam’s lips; Gabriel felt his chest ping, the ache of his body melting away as a warmth spread from Sam’s hand.

“Gabriel...man, what happened to you?”

And suddenly Gabriel was gone. Propelled back in time to when he was sitting in the library, dirty rags hanging off of his malnourished frame as Sam cut those nasty wires out of his mouth. 

Gasping shallow and fast, Gabriel slid from the chair and collapsed to the floor, Sam following him.

“Gabe? Hey, hey, hey. Gabriel!”

“S...Sam-” Gabriel let out a pathetic moan, clutching at Sam’s flannel as he struggled to stay in the present. “...help…”

“It’s ok, Gabriel. Just keep breathing.” Sam held him close as they rocked a little on the floor. “You're safe. You're  _ safe.” _

"...never safe…" Gabriel mumbled through his broken breath. "...he's coming…"

“No,” Sam told him, “he’s  _ dead.  _ Has been for a long time.” 

“It’s a trick, it’s a trick it’s a trick…” is all Gabriel said, over and over again, as his hands slipped from Sam’s flannel and tangled in his hair. “It’s a trick, it’s a trick, it’s a trick…” 

Sam’s grip loosened, let Gabriel pull his legs up to his chest as he fell deeper into a flashback. 

“Gabriel, can you hear me?” There was no indication that he could. “You're in the Bunker.” Sam slowly brought his hands up, gently pulling Gabriel’s fingers from his knotted hair. “Gabriel...you're here with me. With Sam.”

“...Sam?” 

Sam’s heart soared at the shaky whisper. “That’s right, it’s me,” he sighed in relief. 

Gabriel’s amber eyes rose, and Sam frowned at the newly added tear tracks in Gabriel’s dirty and battered face. 

“Is...is it really you?”

Sam raised his hand, hesitant to touch if it wasn't wanted in his panic, to rest on Gabriel’s cheek, his long fingers dipping into dirty curls. He nodded, never breaking eye contact. 

“Yes, Gabriel. Feel the warmth in my hand? He could never fake that.” Sam raised Gabriel’s hand and placed a tender kiss on his knuckles. “You were so brave. You  _ killed  _ Asmodeus.”

“...I did?” Gabriel’s body started to relax, his mind clearing and remembering burning the demon to ashes. “Oh. I did.”

“That’s right. You were a bad ass.” 

“Was it hot?” Gabriel asked weakly.

“So hot,” Sam said with a smile and another kiss to Gabriel’s hand. “Now, let’s get you off this floor and cleaned up.”


	2. A/B/O

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have very limited knowledge of the rules of A/B/O fic. I don’t normally read it, I have never written it before, and I basically was guessing my way through this. It’s a different take on the A/B/O trope, for sure. And I hope that it even barely fits into the trope. I’m also not the best smut writer, so I hope it came out ok. Enjoy!

“Sam, what’s an Alpha?”

Sam didn't even look up from the notes he was taking. “What, like an Alpha monster?”

“No, I don't think so.” Gabriel slunk back in his chair, idly scrolling on his phone. “I’m on this fan fiction website, and I accidentally clicked on the tag Alpha. You read this stuff, I know you do, so what’s it mean?”

When Sam didn't answer, Gabriel looked up to see the look of pure terror on Sam’s blushing face. He suppressed his smirk as he looked on. 

“I don't- I don't read  _ that stuff _ ,” Sam stuttered out.

“Yes, you do, Sammy,” Gabriel answered easily, “I can't even count the times I’ve found you sleeping in Dean’s man cave and your laptop’s been open.” Sam sat up straighter, if that was even possible. “It’s ok, Sam. Nothing to be ashamed about. I just don't know.”

“Those damn fan girls,” Sam grit through his teeth. “I’m gonna kill Chuck the next time we see him.”

“So you know?” Gabriel asked again.

Sam sighed heavily, shoulders sinking in defeat as he rubbed his hands across his face. 

“It’s- it’s kinda hard to explain.”

“Could you show me instead?” 

Sam froze, taking in Gabriel’s trickster grin. “What?” 

The cell phone Gabriel had been looking at was flung over his shoulder, Gabriel making it vanish before it clattered to the ground. With Gabriel’s echoing snap, Sam felt a slow ache rise in his body. His skin was becoming uncomfortable, too hot and too tight. Sam curled forward, taking in heaving breaths through his nose as he wrapped his arms around his long torso. 

There was an aroma that invaded Sam’s being. Whiskey and the richness of a forest in a rainstorm clouded his mind, made him  _ want _ more than anything else. 

“Gabriel…” Sam gasped, “what did you do?”

“I made you a big strong Alpha.”

Sam looked up, gaze practically glowing through the hair hanging over his eyes. The sight of Gabriel crawling his way across the library room table, lithe and seductive and going for the  _ kill _ , sent another wave of whatever this was through him. He ached to touch the archangel, to claim him, to do things that he never thought he needed before. 

“Sam,” Gabriel practically whined,  _ “show me.” _

The chair crashed to the floor as Sam practically jumped out of it to sweep the table clean and pull Gabriel into a rough kiss. Sam’s hands were everywhere, eventually snaking their way down to manhandle Gabriel’s legs so they hung off the table, Sam nestled between them as the heat of his body converged at his rapidly hardening dick. 

“Need you. Gabriel. This is- shit…” 

Gabriel gasped in delight as Sam's kisses traveled further down his neck, teeth raking along tight skin. They left red streaks in their wake, and Gabriel threw his head back as he savored each nip and lick. 

“Yes...Saaam!” Gabriel moaned. 

“You like that?” Sam’s tongue licked back up, curving around Gabriel’s chin to end in another hungry kiss. “Gabriel, you taste incredible.”

“Fuck. It’s so good.  _ Alpha.” _

Hearing it, the word Alpha, sent Sam into a frenzy. 

Suddenly, Gabriel was on his back, Sam’s strong arms pushing him down onto the table and boxing him in. Gabriel gave back just as good, pulling Sam down the rest of the way to kiss him, hard and nasty. His legs came up, wrapped around the writhing hunter above him to draw Sam closer. 

Sam’s hands roamed Gabriel’s body as they kissed, hiking up the archangel’s shirt to get his hands on soft skin. He settled on gripping Gabriel’s hips, eliciting a sharp moan from him at a particularly ruthless thrust of his hips. 

_ “Uhn _ , Sam! Fuck!”

Sam looked down, eyes almost black with lust, as he undid Gabriel’s belt, sliding it out of the loops and throwing it across the room. “Soon, my little Omega.”

With practiced ease, Sam flicked open the button fly on Gabriel’s jeans, then stepped back far enough to pull up on Gabriel’s knees and propping both legs over one shoulder. Sam dug his fingers under fabric, and pulled Gabriel’s jeans down as far as his thighs.

“No underwear?” Sam growled as he fumbled with his own pants. “Such a desperate Omega.” 

Gabriel whined, rolling his hips against the table. He reached down to stroke his cock, but Sam grabbed it after the first few pumps. “Oh no,” Sam warned as he trapped Gabriel’s hand against the wood, “that’s not for you. Don't touch.”

“Nngh. whatever you want, Alpha.” Gabriel gasped.

Sam licked his palm, stroking his cock a few times before he clutched Gabriel tight across his shins, his other hand still grasping Gabriel’s wrist, and started thrusting. He found a soft gap between Gabriel’s thighs, warm and inviting and a perfect fit for his cock. Sam moaned, leaning his head to rest against jean clad legs. 

“So perfect for me. Feel so good, Gabriel.”

Gabriel looked up, watched with fascination as Sam looked like he was falling apart above him. But then, he glanced down. Saw the head of Sam’s dick appearing and disappearing between his thighs. 

Fuck, it was  _ hot. _

His head fell back to the table with a heavy thunk, and he huffed a breath with every hit of Sam’s hips against his legs.

“Oh, shit,” he groaned. “Sam... _ ah _ ...I need you. Need your knot in me.”

Sam’s thrusts stuttered for a moment. “Gabriel,” he groaned. “Don't… have that.” 

“Archangel, remember?” Gabriel snapped his fingers, and Sam gasped as he felt a zip down to the base of his cock. “Now get in me, Sam!”

“Mouthy little shit,” Sam said with a smile, then pressing a tender kiss to Gabriel’s ankle.

Gabriel sighed in relief as Sam released his trapped wrist to stroke his cock a few times. He felt the head rubbing against the tight muscle of his ass. With a few teasing strokes, Sam pushed forward slowly, testing the give of Gabriel’s tight heat, surprised to find that he slid in easily.

“Oh, jesus,” he moaned deeply. “So wet for me, Omega.”

“All for you, Alpha.”

He went slowly, enjoying the feeling of heat overtaking him, inch by inch. When Sam was fully seated, he lifted Gabriel up slightly by his legs still over his shoulder, so that Sam had a better angle. He pulled out a bit, then slammed back in, jostling Gabriel up the table a few inches. 

Sam didn't stop, pounding forward again and again, savoring every gasp and moan he knocked out of Gabriel. 

Gabriel was grasping the edge of the table, white knuckling it through every delicious smack against his ass. 

“So good! Ah! Sam!”

“Won't last much longer,” Sam gasped. “You want my knot?”

“Shit, yes.” Gabriel shoved himself against every one of Sam’s thrusts, trying to feel Sam’s cock even deeper. “Alpha! Give it to me.”

As the coil in Sam’s gut drew tighter and tighter, he felt a foriegn feeling in his cock. His hips flew faster and faster, and the tightness around his cock seemed to get a little more stifling.

“I think I can feel it, Gabriel,” Sam said through his thrusting. 

“Keep going. I’m so close.” 

“Shit, shit, shit,  _ shit, shiiiit….” _

With the last frantic push, Sam felt himself explode. The knot that formed at the base of his cock forced its way into Gabriel and swelled, connecting himself to Gabriel. As Sam rocked through his aftershocks of his orgasm, he felt Gabriel tense, clamping down on his dick as Gabriel came. 

The two of them melted, relaxed through the haze of being well fucked, as they panted together. 

“So now what?” Sam asked, a surprised hiss of pleasure pain escaping him as he gave an experimental tug trying to free himself.

Gabriel gave a tired chuckle. “We wait, Sam a lamb. That big ol’ monster cock will let me go when it’s done with me.”

Sam blinked. “Oh, you fucker,” he grumbled as he released Gabriel’s legs and let them fall back around one side of his waist. “You wanted this.”

“Maaaybe,” Gabriel snarked with a wink. “Say what you will about them, but those fangirls are a creative, horny bunch. And, yeah. Maybe I wanted to try something new.”

With a sigh, but more of an  _ I can't believe I love you  _ kind of sigh, Sam once again leaned down to bracket Gabriel’s face with his arms. “So what do we do while we wait on my dick?”

“Let’s make out and hope Dean walks in,” Gabriel said as he reached up to wrap his arms around Sam’s neck and pulled him closer. 

“You're so gross,” Sam laughed as he kissed Gabriel sweetly.

“Yeah, but you love me.”


	3. Canon Fix It

The archangel Gabriel is the angel of Monday.

For every living creature born on this day, Gabriel’s grace and protection are bestowed unto them, guaranteeing that no person is sent to the afterlife before their time.

It’s an easy job requirement. Gabriel barely even notices when there is a ripple pressing against his form and a fraction of a fraction of a sliver of his grace is sent to Earth. Where Galan stops to pick up a shiny drachma he spied between two cobblestones, a horse drawn cart speeding too close to the curb flies by. Or Mischa’s dog takes the left path when she aimed her sled to the right, staying free of the unknown deep snow and icy conditions.

After he left, living his life on Earth as a pagan, Gabriel still kept on saving people. Humanity was still good, no matter what Lucifer had tried to drill into him, and damn him if he still wanted to help people. To save them when they didn't deserve to die before their time.

On Monday, May second, nineteen eighty three, Sam Winchester was born. Gabriel knew immediately when a new charge was brought into this world. But this baby? This baby boy had been expected for thousands of years. One of the vessels that will bring about the apocalypse.

And he was Gabriel’s to shelter. 

The future for this child was well known in heaven. He would have to die to send the Righteous Man to hell, to raise The Devil from his cage and let in a force no one on Earth could fathom. 

Gabriel saw the future. And he didn't like it. 

When the boy was six months old, Gabriel felt the familiar tickle at the edge of his grace. It was weak, Sam Winchester wasn't in imminent danger of death, but any person in the presence of a demon, much less a Prince of Hell, was in enough peril that Gabriel’s grace was bound to react. Plus, the fact that Gabriel was watching Sam a little more than he needed to, of course. 

With a strong flap of his long hidden wings, Gabriel flew. He crossed the cold oceans in moments, didn't waver from his path until he landed silently in the nursery of his young charge. The dark figure in the room loomed over the crib hand outstretched and ready to drip black blood into Sam’s cooing mouth.

“Hey, dickbag,” Gabriel spat, his curved knife blessed with his archangel grace. The demon spun, caught off guard at the interruption. 

Azazel’s surprised face quickly transformed, a sickly smile making its way across his lips, showing all the way up to his dark eyes. “You're not Mary,” he drawled, seemingly unfazed by Gabriel. His eyes traveled down, a glint of interest when he saw the knife. “Norse, huh? Interesting.”

“Not as interesting as your black guts strewn all over the west coast if you don't take a step back, Jack.”

“Oh, I don't think so,” the demon chuckled. “This was promised to me. Deals cannot be broken, especially by some low level trickster with a savior complex. Sam Winchester  _ will  _ lead Hell’s armies.”

“Not on my watch, asshole.” 

Gabriel lunged, his knife clashing with Azazel’s conjured demon blade. The fight was quick, and with a few elegant strikes, the First Prince of Hell was run through. Azazel sparked and crackled around the holy blade in his chest, and Gabriel vanished him and any lingering mess before the body could hit the floor. 

There was a rustling in the crib, Sam’s content baby noises filling the room and calming Gabriel’s grace. He quickly checked Sam over. The baby seemed ok, a small drop of blood on his blanket the only indication that Azazel had even been there. 

“Well, that was a close on, eh, kiddo?” Big brown eyes stared up at him, and Gabriel felt himself melt a little. “Hopefully your life will be a little more pleasant now, Sammy.” Gabriel ran a hand over the mop of soft baby hair, a glow emanating from his palm. “No more tragic backstory. No more saving the world at the cost of yourself.” Gabriel sighed. “I bless you, Sam Winchester. Know that I will always watch over you and do my best to keep you safe.” 

Gabriel leaned in, sealed the blessing with a gentle kiss to Sam’s forehead. 

“Do your best to stay out of trouble. If that’s possible,” Gabriel added with a quiet laugh. He stayed by the crib until Sam fell asleep, silently vanishing just as Mary Winchester came in to check on her sleeping son.


	4. Free Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uggggggghhhh  
> Another day 'm not super sure about. It feels like two fics shoved together. But here we are. I love sabriel first kisses, so take it and run.
> 
> Pre-sabriel

Contrary to popular belief, Sam really does consider the Bunker his home. True, if one were to sneak a peek into his room, the bare walls and lack of decor would lead one to think Sam thought of it as no more than a cheap motel room. Somewhere to get a few hours of fitful sleep or change one flannel for another. 

To find Sam Winchester’s place in the bunker, you have to look a little deeper. 

It’s in the freshly refurbished wingback chairs in the library, the cheap sunken foam replaced and new fabric draped and stapled in place over one weekend. Now, when Sam reads his fiction novels, he can get lost in the world and the story, not in how his back hurts after ten minutes. 

It’s the meticulous organization and care of the war room. Every piece of hardware for the map table is right where it should be, free of cracks and dust. The over head lights and little baubles in the ancient machines are always on and keeping the Bunker bright.

The kitchen pantry is always stocked with everyone's favorite foods. Little comforts like the only coffee Castiel can stand to drink, extra packs of bacon stored in the freezer for Dean, that cherry simple syrup that Gabriel puts in everything. It’s no problem for Sam to spend the time and money to bring these things home for his family.

Outside the Bunker, Sam’s mark runs deeper. The garden is mostly for him. No one else enjoys a healthy meal around here, but Dean loves when the jalapenos come in. and Sam doesn't say anything when he spies Gabriel sneaking grape tomatoes when he thinks no one is looking.

There is a fire pit a few yards from the garden, a nice square one that Sam built when he found an extra hundred bucks in his laundry. The woods surrounding and blocking the Bunker from the town provides plenty of dead wood for burning, and after he put it in, Sam found that all four of them were out there all the time, drinking beer and just shooting the shit for as long as they felt like. 

The fire pit is where Sam likes to go to think. The quiet crackle of the logs is nice, a calming backdrop for stargazing through the trees and figuring shit out. 

Or just getting drunk because it was a holiday. 

That’s where Gabriel found him, a six pack of beer half gone and a sparkler hanging loosely in Sam’s hand. The dried summer grass crinkled under his feet, and Sam gave a weak nod of greeting as Gabriel walked over and sat next to him.

“Whatcha doing out here, kiddo?” Gabriel asked. 

“Just thinking, I guess,” Sam said as he took another swig of his beer. The sparkler died in his hand, and Sam tossed it into the fire. “Dean and Cas still not back from that djinn thing?” 

Gabriel leaned down, pulling up a beer for himself and cracking open the top. “No, not yet,” he said, taking a drink. “You worried?”

Sam sighed. “No. Just hoping.”

Gabriel raised a questioning eyebrow, expecting more of an answer than that.

“It’s the fourth of July.”

“And?”

“Nothing, it’s just-” Sam shifted in his seat, “well...Dean and I have this...tradition. It’s stupid.”

“‘S not stupid,” Gabriel said, elbowing Sam playfully. “Anything positive you and your brother can share is a blessing.”

Sam smiled warmly at the archangel. “Yeah, I know. But when we went to heaven, looking for God, Dean told me about the memory he woke up in. Just us setting off fireworks in a field somewhere while dad was on a hunt. And ever since then, no matter where we were, we always did something. Even if it was just some shitty bottle rockets. Cas, he usually,” he wiggled his fingers, “mojo’s up the good stuff now.”

“I bet he does,” Gabriel laughed into his bottle.

Slowly, the smile slid off Sam’s face. “Oh, Gabriel. Would that bother you? The fireworks? God,” he scoffed at himself, “I didn't even think about that.”

In the light of the fire, Gabriel could practically see the guilt radiating off of Sam. Frankly, he thought it was adorable. He set his beer on the ground, and gently took Sam’s hand in his.

“Sam, you are a sweet kid. And I told you before, I’m a whole new man. A few little pops in the sky aren’t enough to send me into a tailspin.” He felt Sam tighten his grip slightly, and the worried expression slide into something a little softer. “I am ok. I can protect myself again. And…,” he paused, gliding his fingers over the back of Sam’s hand, “maybe, I’m a little bit braver than I ever was before.”

Gabriel let his hand slide higher until it could grab Sam’s rolled up sleeve and give a gentle tug. Sam let himself be pulled, a split second flash of confusion flipping over to realization. He let it happen, though. Let Gabriel press their lips together in a tender kiss that, now that it was happening, Sam never knew how much he wanted.

Sam tilted his head, made a move to deepen the kiss and wrap his fingers at the base of Gabriel’s neck. But suddenly, a bright light filled the sky, a boom echoing out and fading to the sprinkling of colorful luminescence that danced through the trees. 

Another firework followed quickly, reds transitioning to green and bouncing off each other's faces. 

“Did you do that?” Sam laughed, still holding on to Gabriel’s hand. 

“Sam. Sam a lam. Samster,” Gabriel snarked, “that tiny little speckle of light is only a fraction of what kissing you makes me feel.” He waggled his eyebrows. “But, let me double check. Just to be sure.”

He leaned back in and they kissed again, fireworks exploding high in the sky.


	5. Boy King of Hell/Leader of Heaven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'll re write this when I have more time.

In the middle of the Mojave Desert, there stands a building that has no right to be there. To any human, it’s just a plain little shack. There were no windows and only one door; but as Sam Winchester walked up to it, the walls lit up in angelic blues, heaven’s warding illuminating the dark, humid air.

“What’s wrong, my King?” A demon spoke up as Sam hesitated, glancing over the sigils.

“Only one of you will be allowed to enter with me,” Sam spoke curtly, not wasting any pleasantries on the small group of his subordinates. “I don't care who.”

There was a scuffling, and Sam rolled his eyes as the group behind him pushed and shoved, fighting amongst themselves to be the first to step up to Sam’s right side.

A demon finally appeared, his black eyes sparkling with joy. “It is an honor to enter this meeting with you, my King.”

“Fine.” Sam didn't even spare the demon a glance as he reached for the door, turning the handle and stepping inside.

The opulence of the room certainly did not match the plain corrugated metal that lined the outside. The space was huge, much larger than would be expected when you walked up to it. The walls were lined with art; soft renaissance paintings and statues of Heavens angels, battles and victories over the legions of Hell. Gold sconces and light fixtures spilled flickering candle light, the dancing shadows giving the paintings the illusion of movement. 

It was over the top, that was for sure. 

In the center of the room a table was set up, crisp white linen covering it and four chairs, two of which were already occupied. 

“Angel,” Sam greeted as he pulled out his chair to sit. “I see Heaven still has a horrible taste in interior design.”

“You wound me, demon,” Gabriel said with a smile, the lower angel next to him glaring at Sam. “My tastes run a bit...luscious.” The archangel’s brows bounced as his eyes raked up and down Sam’s form.

“Hey,” the demon seated next to Sam shouted, “show my Master some respect. He is to be referred to as the King of Hell. Even Heaven’s Messenger will-”

“Stop.” Sam cut the demon off with a wave of his hand. “Look. um…”

“Kyle.”

“Right, Kyle.” Sam cleared his throat. “Why don't you go back outside with the others.

“Wha-?” The look of hurt on Kyle’s face morphed into reluctant obedience as the demon finally left the table. “Yes, sir.”

“Ooh,  _ Sir,”  _ Gabriel laughed. “Like that title more, do ya?”

“Right,” the angel next to Gabriel said, clearly exasperated with Gabriel’s antics, “can we please get this meeting started?”

“For sure, Dumah,” Gabriel answered easily, “but I don't need you here for this.”

“But, sir…”

Before she could protest further, Gabriel snapped his fingers and Dumah had vanished. 

“Mmm, that’s better.”

“Christ, Gabriel. You didn't...kill her, did you?”

“Sam, please. I’m not a monster.”

With a hand scrubbing down his face, Sam sighed. “So why did you call me here? What’s this meeting about?”

Gabriel shrugged, a quick flash of openness on his features. “Maybe I just wanted to see you.” Gabriel’s eyes bounced around the room. “Being a leader sucks. And I miss you.” 

“Tell me about it,” Sam sighed. “Hell is- oh, man, it just sucks. The  _ bureaucracy!  _ It’s all paperwork and useless meetings. I can't believe I’m stuck there keeping these demons in line.”

“You should shake things up, Samster. Change the way things are done down there.”

“Ahh, I don't know. Anyway,” Sam reached across the table, hand open in invitation, “how have you been?”

With no hesitation, Gabriel let his own hand slid across the table, taking Sam’s in his own and giving it a gentle squeeze. “Like I said,” he said softly, “I miss you. We both got kinda pushed in a direction without being fully on board."

"Didn't even plan on this." Sam rubbed his thumb along Gabriel's skin. "Demons are scared of me, I'm just trying to help as many people I can with that."

"That's 'cause you're a damn hero, Sam."

"Yeah, I guess." A blush ran across Sam's face, coloring his cheeks at Gabriel's praise. "So why are we here, really? What's got Heaven's panties in a twist today?"

"Told ya, Sammy," Gabriel's eyes went predatory, honing in on his prey, "I missed you. And now we're in a sealed room, aaaaaall by our little lonesome selves."

Realization passed through Sam, and with a quick tug on his arm, Gabriel crawled over the table to settle in Sam's lap, kissing him senseless.


	6. Neighbors/Roommates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writer!Sam Winchester
> 
> I am sam. I lost the ability to make words for a bit, so this is just a vent for me.

“Oh my god, what is  _ wrong _ with me?!”

“What's the matter, Sambo?” Gabriel asked as he idly flipped through a magazine, stretched out on the long leather couch.

Sam only groaned, hunching over in his desk chair and burying his hands in his hair.

“That bad, huh, love?”

“I’ve got nothing!” Sam cried. “I’m all dried up.”

With a small chuckle, Gabriel sat up, his reading forgotten as he walked up behind his boyfriend. “You're just in a slump right now.”

“No, it’s over. Call Crowley, tell him that I’m all washed up. Better yet, just tell him I died. That’s less embarrassing than this fucking writers block!”

“Ok, now you're just being dramatic.” Gabriel’s hands fell to Sam’s shoulders, gently squeezing in an attempt to uncurl the tight muscles. “You're getting all wound up over nothing."

"Words are impossible," Sam heaved, hands moving from his hair to press into his eyes. "And I'm a fraud."

Gabriel rolled his eyes, just barely suppressing his laughter. "I think you just need to relax." He spoke softly, his finger trailing a light path from Sam's shoulders up into the soft hair he loved to play with. "Then the words will come to you." 

Nimble fingers went to work, lightly massaging small circles into Sam's scalp. Gabriel smiled as Sam's mournful moans morphed into contented sighs, hands falling to his lap as Gabriel worked his magic. 

"You, Sam Winchester, are a great writer. People love your books. You've had three best sellers, for christ's sake." 

Gabriel's hands moved lower, digging deep at the tight muscles of Sam's shoulders and arms. When Sam's head lolled back to rest on the chair back, Gabriel pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"It amazes me how talented you are."

"I think I just got lucky," Sam said, eyes glazing over at the attention he was getting. "Certainly did when I found you."

"Partially correct," Gabriel hummed through a smirk, massaging lower and lower on Sam's arms. 

Sam groaned nonsense, melting further into his seat.

"Hmm, still so tense." Gabriel's whispers floated through the space between them, buzzing over Sam's ear as he leaned down closer. His hands roamed further, snaking their way across Sam's toned stomach and past his belt. "I think I gotta step it up." 

Sam gasped, caught off guard by the wandering fingers at his jeans. "I-I think that'd be amazing, Gabriel." 

Suddenly Gabriel's hand were gone, the chair spun around so that Sam was facing a kneeling Gabriel, who was immediately pawing at the belt and pants in the way of his prize. 

"'M gonna reset your brain after I suck it right outta your delicious cock, Sammy."

Sam's laugh at the ridiculous dirty talk vanished, only deep moans escaping him as Gabriel swallowed him down.


	7. True Form/Wings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah i know sabriel week has been done for over a month. but i finally broke through the writers block it gave me and now you’re getting a fic for it. i think you the reader is coming out on top for this. so read on and enjoy!

Sam’s eyes raked over the body above him, soaking in all the subtle movements of his archangel in motion. Lithe muscles twitched and flexed under skin as Gabriel rocked beautifully on Sam’s cock. Back and forth, up and down; Sam was entranced at the exquisite sight gifted to him.

He lifted himself up from the soft silk of the bed, arms circling around Gabriel’s back as Sam stretched his neck to kiss his lover. 

“Gabriel, you are so beautiful,” he whispered after they broke apart, breath wafting through the soft hair at the nape of Garbiel’s neck. 

Gabriel hummed lightly as he continued to roll his hips. His head fell back, enjoyed Sam’s lips on his neck before he pushed back, forcing Sam back down onto the sheets.

“Stay right there, my love,” Gabriel said, his voice husky with lust as he followed his hunter, hands bracing against the hard muscle of Sam’s chest. “I see your eyes on me. Let me move for you. Let me feel you looking.”

With Sam’s breathy moan, Gabriel sat up straight, a glint in his eye and a sharp smirk forming on his lips. He bounced once more, transforming Sam’s soft sigh to a harsh groan. Light touches traced the hills and valleys of Sam’s churning stomach, and Gabriel let out his own whines at the feeling of Sam gently thrusting up into the tight heat of his body. 

_ “Ahhn,”  _ he gasped. “Yes, that’s it Sam.”

“Move Gabriel,  _ please.”  _ Sam’s hands caressed the soft skin of Gabriel’s thighs, eyes open wide as the archangel seemed to lose himself in his movements again. 

Golden eyes slid shut, and his slim hips went to work. Sam’s gaze never faltered. He watched, absorbing everything. 

He watched as Gabriel’s head fell back, eyes closed as he took his pleasure. He watched the light sheen of sweat collect and pool, trickling down the slight valley’s of Gabriel’s skin. He watched that mouth, gasping Gabriel’s bliss, twisting into a sweet grimace when Sam pushed up to meet Gabriel’s hips. 

Sam’s eyes trailed along the path that his strong fingers took along creamy, soft thighs. In their wake, Sam saw tendrils of light, minuscule at first, snaking just under the surface. They grew as they rose, higher and higher up Gabriel’s body. Gold reflected through the dark room, illuminating every corner and filling Sam with warmth. The light went unnoticed by Gabriel still lost in his slow and steady grinding. 

The angel was overtaken, the light soon covering every inch of him. Sam gasped as it roiled below his touch. He could  _ feel  _ it, churning and begging to be released. 

From behind Gabriel’s back, Sam heard a crack, then a rip. Then the only sound Sam could hear was his own blood rushing in his ears as the very  _ air _ tore itself apart. Innumerable gashes formed, each one, at once the deepest darkest black yet filled to bursting with a shifting kaleidoscope of infinite colors that collided into universes, shattering and reforming again and again. They stretched high, passing through the ceiling and walls, continually spreading. 

As the tears grew, the light that was inside of Gabriel swelled, until it finally bubbled to a breaking point. Golden solar flares of light jumped off Gabriel’s skin, hot and roaring in Sam’s ear. They passed through his body, and Sam could only moan at the feeling it gave him. 

And even Gabriel himself was changing. His body remained, yet there was an overlap. Another body appeared, an outline in gold, and it stretched and morphed as Sam looked on in wonder. Gabriel’s face divided, and divided again, took the shape of thundering animals transforming into another and another. Millions of eyes opened, seeing into the center of the universe, into Sam’s soul. Dozens of arms sprouted and dozens of hands were touching him and Sam could no longer hold his tongue as he cried out his lover’s name.

_ “Ahhgn...Gabriel!!!” _

His vessel’s amber eyes opened slowly, enjoying how wrecked he made Sam sound this time. Surely a moment to remember. But as his gaze focused in the too bright room, Gabriel was only filled with horror. 

His divine form had broken through, his wings and body and holy light escaped him. With a strangled cry, Gabriel reached forward, slapping his small hands over Sam’s eyes as tears formed in his own. 

“Sam!! No, close your eyes,  _ please!  _ Don't look at me!”

Gabriel’s whole body shuddered, the weight of his guilt crushing his true self back into the tightness of his vessel. But he heard Sam’s gentle laughter in his ears, and his tender caresses along his arms. 

“Gabriel,” Sam said with a dimpled smile. He pulled gently, fondly scoffing as Gabriel pressed his hands in harder. “It’s ok.”

Finally, and with great reluctance, Gabriel let go, half of his golden form still out for Sam to see. He sighed in relief seeing Sam’s sparkling eyes unharmed, still looking up at him with love and innocent admiration. 

“So, this is you, huh?” the hunter asked.

“Don't be so blase about this, Sam,” Gabriel grumbled. “You could have died. Or at the very least had your eyes burnt out from your skull.”

Sam smiled, and raised a hand to waft through the pulsing light of Gabriel. “But it looks like I didn't.” Sam’s touch caused Gabriel to shiver, a whimper falling from his lips as Sam rocked underneath him. “You are so absolutely gorgeous, Gabriel,” he whispered. “What an honor to see you as you really are.” Sam thrusts became harsher, hands back at Gabriel’s hips as he worked the angel back into his rhythm. “Show me how beautiful you are again. Please, Gabriel.”

Through clenched teeth, Gabriel moaned out, letting his light bleed into the room again. He watched Sam  _ see  _ him, the real him, and Gabriel could almost weep with joy.

“Oh, Samshine,” he murmured, “we are gonna have so much fun with this.”


End file.
